


talk to me

by piinkstxrlight



Series: harmony [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Yellow needs a hug, sorry i wrote this quick & don't love it, yellow kinda has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: yellow breaks her music player
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: harmony [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> ayo this takes place in zygella's diamond visits universe btw. if you haven't already go read that right now
> 
> song ; talk to me by cavetown

For Yellow, conveying her emotions had always been something that never came easy. It wasn’t until Steven had helped her find a system, specifically with music, that she could truly put names to her feelings albeit song titles. 

She didn’t get to choose when Blue found out, but she was grateful for how accepting she was. It had been a huge concern from the start that she would be viewed as defective from her fellow Diamond. However, Blue was understanding, almost eager to learn how to be there for Yellow as she navigated the emotions she so deeply buried away for all those years.

They never expected for a flaw in the system to suddenly arise.

_ you don't have to be a hero to save the world _

_ it doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself _

_ it feels like nothing is easy; it'll never be _

_ that's alright, let it out, talk to me _

Just like any typical day, Blue would visit Yellow whenever the golden gem chose to wake up. With not as many responsibilities holding her back, the general had begun to take it upon herself to ‘sleep in’ as Steven said.

However, this seemed different the second Blue heard noise coming from Yellow’s room. She was never awake this early, and the sound was that of distress. Something was wrong, which caused Blue to immediately open the door and take in the sight in front of her with heartbreak in her eyes.

_ you don't have to be a prodigy to be unique _

_ you don't have to know what to say or what to think _

_ you don't have to be anybody you can never be _

_ That's alright, let it out, talk to me _

Sitting up on her bed, cradling her now destroyed music player was Yellow. Her eyes were full of panic, clutching it close as she practiced the breathing techniques she had learned from the permafusion, Garnet.

Four seconds of breathing in, four of holding in the breath. Four seconds breathing out, four of holding again.

“Hey, hey.” Blue approaches her quickly, sitting down with one arm wrapped around Yellow’s waist, “What happened?”

_ anxiety, tossing, turning in your sleep _

_ even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams _

_ it's so dark tonight, but you'll survive, certainly _

_ it's alright, come inside, and talk to me _

Yellow continues to compose herself but also attempts to speak throughout her breathing. She looks back down at the clearly broken player and then into Blue’s comforting glance. With one last sigh, she speaks with a tremble in her voice and in her hands.

“I-I must’ve le-eft it on th-the ground.” her voice shakes in sync with her body, “I stepped o-on i-it when I wo-o-oke up.” she finishes.

Blue places her hands atop the recorder and looks into Yellow’s eyes with a sigh, “It is going to be okay, we’ll get you a new player as soon as we can.”

_ we can talk here on the floor _

_ on the phone, if you prefer _

_ i'll be here until you're okay _

“But...but what about no-ow?” Yellow asks, growing frustrated with herself and the anxiety that had begun to take over all of her senses, “That won’t be ready for...who knows how long.”

“Darling…” Blue takes a palm and strokes it against Yellow’s damp cheek, former tears still lingering, “As I said, we will get you a new one as soon as possible. I promise. Now come here.”

The azure Diamond wraps both of her arms around Yellow, encapsulating her in a comforting grip. She feels Yellow give in and rests her head against her shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of her chest slow down.

_ let your words release your pain _

_ you and i will share the weight _

_ growing stronger day by day _

“Blue.”

“Yellow?” Blue begins to run her fingers through Yellow’s short but fluffy hair.

“I need to thank you...for always accepting me for me.” she refuses to move from her comfortable position, “I can never repay you.”

_ it's so dark outside tonight _

_ build a fire warm and bright _

_ and the wind it howls and bites _

_ bite it back with all your might _

“Hush dear, you do not need to thank me.” Blue promises, adjusting to kiss her forehead with a smile, “I will always love you Yellow, no matter what.”

The smile that appears on Yellow’s face warms what would be Blue’s heart. She grins in return, the two holding each other in beautiful and loving silence.

“I love you Blue.” Yellow finally utters, her hand moving to Blue’s cheek.

“And I you.”

_ anxiety, tossing, turning in your sleep _

_ even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams _

_ it's so dark tonight, it looks nice, fall asleep _

_ it's alright, come inside, and talk to me _

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet, don't like it too much but i just finished finals and my brain is mush


End file.
